User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 10: Meeting with Destiny
The Palace Moria: Corbin, dear, I need to clean up. You mind going to the market yourself and bringing home dinner? Corbin: o-o say wha mommy? Moria: I want you to go to the market and buy something for us to have for dinner. Corbin: You sure? Moria: I trust you. Corbin: Why not Sierra or Kai? Moria: It's their day off, remember? Corbin: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE TODAY?! Moria: ... Sweetie, just go get something for dinner, ok? And if you have a little money left over, get yourself a treat. Corbin: :D :D Really? Moria: (gets some money out of her purse) Yes, sweetheart. Now get something good, ok? Corbin: :D Ok. (takes the money and goes to teh market) Teh Market Corbin: (looking around and trying to decide what to get) so many choices ... Marketeer: Plenty of good fruit over here, kid. Corbin: :D (goes over, picks out some fruit, and takes off after paying) Marketeer: COME BACK ANY TIME KIDDO! Corbin: (turns around while running) WILL DO SIR! (bumps into someone) o_o oh my god, I didn't see you there. I was picking something up and i wasn't paying attention and PLEASE DONT TELL MY MOM. Lumagrowl: It's ok, I'm sure he is fine. Corbin: o_o are you a Bakugan? CAN I TOUCH YOU?! Mommy won't let me have one >.> Rayne: I would rather you didn't. Look, it's OK, I'm not harmed. Lumagrowl: Me and Rayne weren't paying attention, we apologize. Corbin: Well ... are you sure you are ok? Rayne: Yes, I'm fine. Lumagrowl: Rayne, we need to get back. Rayne: Why? Lumagrowl: (whispering to Rayne) Your disguise won't last much longer. Rayne: ... It was nice meeting you. (runs off) Corbin: ??? well I had better get home ... Splight: Your mother might be mad if you take too much longer. How about we just go for it? Corbin: Where did you come from, Splight? Splight: Your mother sent me. Corbin: Ok Splight. :D (runs home) Back at the Palace Corbin: MOMMY! I got dinner :D Moria: Oh good. What did you get? Corbin: A fruit salad with Megarus meat. Moria: :D :D :D Splight: Well, I got the little guy back home. Moria: Thank you Splight. Splight: No probs. Moria: Well I am going to go cook this up. Corbin: YAY! :D :D :D Kazarina's Lab Kazarina: Well ... how to work this boy ... Rayne ... into my plan ... Gill: How about you take a BREAK from trying to kill Corbin and Moria and help us take care of Vestal. Stoica: Ya, y u no help us? Kazarina: BECAUSE NOBODY GETS TO TOUCH BARODIUS BUT ME! Airzel: ... Jealous much, Kazarina? Nurzak: (walks in) Kazarina, I know you are trying to kill Corbin and Moria. Kazarina: o_o HOW?! Gill: I blame those morons. Airzel: Yeah. They can't be trusted with anything. Stoica: Yeyeyeyeye. Nurzak: Don't worry, I am not here to berate you, I am here to help you. Category:Blog posts